Monster Hunter Legends Compilation
by TigrexJeff
Summary: Monster Hunter Legends follows the stories of the Monster Warriors, the best hunters in Minegarde who share abilities with monsters. This is their story, one of corruption, death and despair, and how they fight back against it.
1. Prologue

Monster Hunter Legends: Prologue

In the old times, when humans lived alongside monsters, there was no war and no bloodshed. The humans appointed warriors to protect them and speak on behalf of the monsters. This worked, for a time – until the balance was destroyed. A human child was killed by a monster, a Rathalos so it seemed. That was when the monsters were hunted down, and their true ferocity shone. Many of the humans died in the first assault as they forced the monsters into the harsh country, but it was a victory nonetheless. None objected to what had happened – when they saw the terrible power that the monsters held, they were more than happy to fight to survive. But tensions rose between the hunters and the Monster Warriors, those who where appointed to defend and learn from the monsters, and the Warriors were shunned and exiled for not forewarning the people of the monsters power.

Many of the Warriors fled into the wild and tried to once again approach the monsters as they had. Many of those that tried died. But the wisest and most powerful of them, retreated to their own people and lived amongst them teaching the ways of the monster. Hundreds of years passed, and many clans died out. The old Fire wyvern Knights were taken over by the Hunter's Guild in their first recruitment wave, whilst smaller clans such as those that followed the Elder Dragons where promised a better option, to pass on their knowledge so that new hunters could track down and kill the dangerous Elder Dragons.

But those that survived the monarchy of the Guild went on to become famed clans, respected by hunters of all lands. Those that survived are known as the Grand Trio, those that follow the strongest of wyverns, and fight like them – the first, the moving clan of the Tigrex Samurai. Following the Tigrex's food path from the desert to the mountains, they are the most relentless of hunters. The second most famed, the Nargacuga Clan of the Great Forest. Hiding themselves in the trees of the forest, they watch the Nargacuga with all its stealth. And the third, and last of the Grand Trio the mighty Barioth Knights. They secluded themselves in the freezing tundra, learning to survive the cold and endure like the mighty Barioth.

It was in this Trio that the last of the Monster Warriors where hidden, until the time came when they where needed to fight once again.


	2. MHL: The Tigrex Samurai Ch1

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex Samurai – Chapter 1

Up in the cold, unforgiving mountains of the Pokke region, lies the powerful temple of the Tigrex Samurai. For hundreds of years it has remained peaceful, training its Samurai from the day they reach thirteen years of age. It is not harsh in their eyes, as the journey to become a Tigrex Samurai is meant to test their strength and endurance. Depending on which outpost you are brought up in, you will fight your first Tigrex in that region. At thirteen, you are given ten quests to improve your hunting skills and weapons, then you must face the Tigrex. Most experienced hunters don't fight their first Tigrex until after many hunts, and the Guild strongly disagree with the Samurai giving children the incredible task.

And that is where Kai's story began. Brought up in the mountains, but had trained in the desert at points, Kai was one of the most adept children in his level of Samurai training. The elders knew it, and so did many of the great Tigrex Samurai who where off aiding the Guild. It was rumoured that he would surpass his father, which many deemed to ridiculous to contemplate. Kai's father, after all, was the Tigrex Warrior. He was the descendant of the first person to learn from the Tigrex and fight like them. But even though Kai was extremely adept at what he did, his father refused to teach him the secret of the Tigrex Warrior, through Kai's many protests.

He was strong for his age, and this gave him a great advantage when sparring with his classmates. His classmates had even drawn up a mock comparison between Kai and the Tigrex. "What…? I don't look anything like a Tigrex!" Kai had said, to the laughter of his friends. His scruffy black hair and the fact that he was human more than separated him from the monster. But he had one similarity, which spooked even him. His green eyes resembled the exact colour of the Tigrex's. "Class! Assemble!" yelled the instructor. The class sat down, their attention focused on the instructor. "As you know," he continued, "many of you have reached your thirteenth birthday. This means that soon, it will be time for you to fight the Tigrex. Once Jun returns from his last practice quest, I will be taking those of you who are not thirteen to the desert for training. While those who are thirteen, the head instructor will take you for your Tigrex quest." The instructor finished, letting the effect of his words sink in. "If you complete the quest, I will not be teaching you any more. So, I only have this to say: those who give in to the power of the Tigrex will never defeat it. Fight it with the same ferocity it will show you, and have no fear."

Kai waited impatiently with his friends that night. They didn't talk much, and Kai suspected everyone was nervous. Then Nami spoke up, "Come on guys, you can't seriously be that nervous!" she joked. Nami had been Kai's friend since he began his training as a Samurai. She had always taken things lightly and with full confidence. "I bet you're just as nervous to!" replied Makoto, another of Kai's old friends.

"I am, but I don't let it get me down. Besides, we'll be teaming up to take the Tigrex down anyway, so I figure, what's to worry?" Nami said.

The talk stopped after that, and nothing happened until someone came around the corner to where they where standing. "Ah. There you are. Come on, Jun returned from his quest and the instructor is waiting for you." The messenger motioned for them to follow him, and they headed towards the armoury.

Over Kai's few years of his Samurai training, he had managed to acquire an armour of reasonable respect. For his ten quests, he had made sure to hunt down enough of the local Blangonga's to forge their armour. Then from the minor monsters he had hunted over time, and some ores he had gathered at the last minute, he had created a katana of considerable strength. While he attached his armour, he watched his friends pick out their weapons and armour. Nami had immediately taken to the Hunting Horn as her favourite hunting weapon, and had used it to hunt down a few Basarios in the nearby swamp. Her armour wasn't complete, unlike Makoto's. He had taken the chance to go hunting in the Kokoto Desert, and acquired a full set of Cephalos armour which impressed even Kai. Makoto was mainly worried because he thought he would be a burden to the team, as he struggled to make successful dodges when he attacked with his Dual Blades. "Well guys, lets go hunt the Tigrex!" The Head Instructor announced once everyone was ready.


	3. MHL: The Tigrex Samurai Ch2

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex Samurai – Chapter 2

The Head Instructor led the group down out of the temple, and into the cave that would take them into the mountains. "I hope you packed well," muttered the Head Instructor, "there have been reports of unusually vicious Tigrex in the mountains…"

Makoto began to shiver, and Kai realized he should have already drunk a hot drink to fight the cold. Pulling one out, he motioned to Makoto to do so as well. Just as he was about to drink though, Nami stopped him. "Idiot," she sighed, "you didn't realize that the Blangonga armor you made cancels out the cold, did you?" Kai put the drink back in his pack, and shuffled about. "Oh yeah…" he mumbled, smiling that he hadn't remembered. They were reaching the caves exit, and the Head Instructor stopped. He turned around to face the trio, and spoke, his voice muffled through his beard, "When you leave this cave, there is no turning back until you have slain a Tigrex, you hear? You all chose this path, and you will follow it no matter what obstacles get in your way. I will return to this cave in roughly two hours. I will now leave you to your own devices to hunt the Tigrex." And with that, he gave a short bow, which the trio returned, and left back through the cave. "Ok then, lets go…" said Makoto hesitantly, walking out into the cold wind.

The weather was not on their side today. As soon as they had walked a fair way out into the snow, the winds rose and snow began to fall in droves. The trio was quickly wading through waist high snow. "If we come across the Tigrex now," Makoto was yelling over the wind, "were screwed!" The other two just nodded and kept on grimly trudging. Time passed, and the surroundings grew darker, with only the luminous light of the moon to guide them. "Where are we Makoto?" Nami asked, with a hint of nervousness, Kai thought.

"We should be getting closer to the caverns-" Makoto began, but then stopped. He stopped moving as well, and Kai bumped into him. "Careful man, whatcha doin-"

"Sshhh!" Makoto hissed urgently. The trio stood silent, the snow falling lightly now. The wind had also settled to a gentle breexe, and a faint sound could be heard… what was it? It was a sort of low rumbling, with what sounded like heavy breathing… close-ish, but not too close… Kai tensed, looking up slowly. Above, standing triumphantly on a ledge of ice, was the most vicious looking Tigrex he had ever seen. Luckily, it hadn't seen them yet, as they where positioned just underneath the ledge where it stood. Nami saw what Kai was looking at and froze, mechanically reaching for her weapon. Kai did the same, moving into an attacking stance. Makoto did to, but stumbled with his foot and cracked a fallen icicle. The crack resounded around in the silence like a boulder crashing into a wall. The Tigrex looked down, straight at Makoto. "Oops…" was all time Makoto had to say as the Tigrex leapt down on top of him.

Luckily, the Tigrex's main body missed crushing Makoto and simply threw him far in front it. Drawing their weapons, Kai and Nami readied to strike at the flustered Tigrex, but were to slow… the Tigrex span in a full circle and flung them rolling into a rock wall. Struggling to get back up, Kai saw the Tigrex ready for another attack, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Makoto run straight at the Tigrex, directing its attention towards him. The Tigrex began to charge, but this time Makoto was ready. He dived out of its way, and pulled out his Dual Blades as it rushed past. Stunned, Kai didn't see Nami head towards the Tigrex to aid Makoto. Coming back to his senses, he readied his katana and ran after Nami. Makoto was violently striking the sides of the Tigrex, in an effort to avoid any future attacks. It noticed Kai running, and turned to face him, Nami just out of its sight. Bringing its claw back, it pushing forward and sent three blocks of ice hurtling towards Kai. Dropping to the ground, Kai felt one of the blocks fly past over his head. The Tigrex was not expecting Kai to get up, and this is when Nami brought her Hunting Horn down on its head with full force, leaving it in a dazed condition. Kai recovered and joined his friends, slashing the Tigrex's arms. Something was up, Kai could feel it, a change in the Tigrex's mood… It came out of its daze, and its eyes turned a blood red. Just as Kai realized, he shouted, "Get away!" to his friends, and they dived away from the Tigrex as it reared up… and let out a powerful, terrifying roar that threw Kai back into the snow, his blade falling from his hands. He had been thrown back by the Tigrex's roar, but his friends had been hit by the shock of its sound. It had been enraged, and when a Tigrex gets enraged its veins stand out red on its arms, making it even more terrifying. Kai watched as it turned its head towards his friends, who were still getting over its ear-splitting roar. It began to charge, and Kai felt anger rising within him, a deep, primal anger, that had to be unleashed on the one who dared to hurt his friends…

Staggering to his feet, Kai picked up his sword, and, letting out the most menacing yell he could muster, charged at the Tigrex full-pelt. The Tigrex had just finished its charge at Nami and Makoto, who were both struggling to get up, and had no idea what lunatic was yelling at it. It turned, moving into a charging position, and saw Kai, still running madly through the snow. It began its charge, knowing full well it would wipe out the human that thougt it could charge through. But the Tigrex never saw the humans eye's, blood red, and intent not on the Tigrex, but on a point behind it… At the last second, Kai stopped his yell, and, still running, leaped OVER the charging Tigrex, and landed hard, rolling, and cutting off the Tigrex's tail in the process. The Tigrex gave one, final yelp, and crashed into the rock wall, dying with its veins still standing out and its crimson eyes in shock. Kai got up, looking at his friends as they stared at him in amazement, and then in surprise. "Kai… your eyes…" Nami began, but trailed off. "What?" Kai asked, not sure what Nami was saying. "Man, you have Tigrex eyes." Makoto replied, a little uneasy. "You mean…" Kai stopped, realizing the amazing feat he had accomplished. He had figured out, without even knowing it, the Tigrex Warrior's greatest power: The Tigrex's Rage.


	4. MHL: The Tigrex Samurai Ch3

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex Samurai – Chapter 3

The trio trudged wearily back to the cave, their heads held high in triumph, and the carved materials from the Tigrex in their packs. The Head Instructor was waiting for them, grinning and holding an hourglass. "Hohoho… I haven't seen such a fast Tigrex hunt in years, especially from a bunch of beginners!" the Head Instructor remarked as the trio reached the cave. "Who you calling beginners?" Makoto laughed.

"Heheh… you have a lot more training to do before you can say that Makoto, but yes, you have proven to be very good pupils. Come, let's get back to the temple." And with that, the Head Instructor turned and walked off, the trio in tow.

When they got back to the temple, the Head Instructor gave the young Samurai the privilege of running off and telling the temple there story. Robert, the Head Instructor, sighed happily and walked off towards the elders hall. HE had expected a good result out of Kai and his friends, but not in the space of under two hours! He suspected there was some part of the story he hadn't heard yet, but he hadn't really inquired much. That was what most of the Samurai respected Robert for – he let others have their privacy, when as the Head Instructor he had to know what went on in his dojo. Eh, he thought, I'll find out soon, news travels fast. He entered the glorious hall, and saw that many of the other head and senior Samurai where gathered. "What's going on?" Robert asked, concern showing on his face. "Rob! Over here!" one of the senior Samurai waved to Robert from a group of solemn faced Samurai. He walked over, low voices reaching his ears, "… the Nargacuga Clan, apparently…" Robert asked again, and a couple of heads turned his way. "Ok, Robert, you're not going to like this. The Tigrex Warrior was assassinated, while hunting in the swamp. Apparently, the hunters he was with have reported the killer to be from the Nargacuga clan. They may be just jumping to conclusions, as it was nighttime, and the swamp area does have a Narga Clan outpost. We are trying to keep the issue down, if word gets round that a Narga Clan assassin killed our Tigrex Warrior, all hell could break loose."

Robert didn't like this at all. He sat down, thinking hard. His first thought was for the Tigrex Warrior, who he had trained with as a child. His next thought was directed at the Narga Clan, and what would prompt them to attack an ally. Then, his thoughts grew solemn, and he murmured, "What will we tell the boy?" The Samurai glanced nervously at each other. They had each thought about how Kai would handle his father's death. "I will tell him." It was Kai's former instructor that spoke. "I have been the boys teacher for many years, and have watched him grow and praised him when his father was not there. He trusts me the most." The others nodded sadly, knowing that the instructor was going to break the boys spirit.

Kai grinned as his friends retold the story of their Tigrex hunt to another group of Samurai, and remembered the feeling of power and certainty he had felt when he leaped over the Tigrex. He turned to go back to his room in the temple, tired from the hunt. As he headed up the stairs, his old instructor called out to him. "Sensei?" Kai said, noticing the sad look on his teachers face. "Kai, well done on your Tigrex hunt. I heard it was the fastest time in years! When you tell your children, say, "I hunted that Tigrex the fastest, because my teacher taught me how!" Eh, how about it?" the Instructor joked, but he could see Kai wasn't buying it. "Sensei, has something gone wrong?"

A look of pain crossed the Instructors face, as though he was torn between what he should say. "Kai… there's no easy way to put this. But know I will help you through it, as your friend and mentor. An assassin from the Narga Clan killed your father a day ago, we believe." The Instructor finished, and Kai stood where he was, taking in what he had just heard. Kai clenched his fists suddenly, and his eyes flared into a deep crimson colour. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he fought the lump in his throat, and said "Sensei, I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to endure. I am going to become the Tigrex Warrior my father was, and I am going to find his killer. I swear on our ancestors, I will bring justice to his death!" Kai then broke out into a fit of sobbing, and his sensei and friends were there in a moment. "Don't worry Kai. Where here." Nami reached out and hugged him, and Makoto awkwardly joined in as well. For them, they had no idea what the future held, whether it was good or bad, but only time could tell…eLK


	5. MHL: Knights of the Tundra Ch1

Monster Hunter Legends

Knights of the Tundra – Chapter 1

William stared out over the wall of the Citadel, into the seemingly never-ending tundra. For years he had seen the view, and every time it had amazed him. Looking back, he realized he had probably ended up late to many lessons because of it. Secluded high in the tundra, the Citadel loomed as an impenetrable force, stopping unauthorized access to the lands beyond. What those lands were nobody knew for sure. It had always seemed odd to William that the Barioth Knights secret fort was defending something nobody knew about. "Not my problem." William muttered to nobody in particular.

The Barioth Knights may have been known to the Guild, but what they did and how they trained was kept under lock and key, only to be seen or heard by the Knights themselves, or allies deemed trustworthy. But the Knights weren't on good terms with the other two of the Grand Trio much. The Tigrex Samurai remained neutral, and the other clan… erm, who were they again? That's right, the Narga Clan or something. That's how out of touch the Barioth Knights were with anyone. Except for infrequent contact with Moga Village, the only town they kept in contact with was at the bottom of the tundra. It was a small fishing town, keeping the Citadel's location secret from unfriendly inquirers. The Barioth Knights had always kept to themselves. Folk liked to speculate why, coming up with zany theories. William's favorite was that the Knights were hiding a powerful weapon that could destroy the Guild, and that they had found it in the lands beyond the Citadel. William smiled to himself, content with the fact that nobody knew where they where, and no one could harm them.

But far away, across the sea in the Guild's capital, Dondruma, years of hard work were beginning to pay off. The Guild had secretly kept tabs on the Knights activity, and had figured out who their Monster Warrior was. They needed his knowledge of the Barioth to train new hunters in combat. He would soon get a visit from the most infamous mercenary hunter in all of Minegarde – Demnos. He was now bound for the shores of Moga, his squad of hunters vomiting over the side of the boat. "Oh come on guys… a bit of water and you start chucking yah guts up! Get used to it!" Demnos barked at his motley crew. There was no real continuity in his squad – there seemed to be a hunter from every nook and cranny of Minegarde. A bow master from Kokoto, a lance enthusiast from Jumbo, a kid from Pokke and an old dual blade wielder from the desert, all assembled to aid Demnos. "Lao-Shan almighty…" Demnos sighed as the bow master nearly fell over the edge.

Meanwhile up in the Citadel, William casually prepared to go on a Barioth hunt. He needed the hunt to go on his record, as it would help his credibility when he ventured out to Moga. His friends had called his style of combat "erratic" and "goofy" when he was young, but that was before he had found out he was the Barioth Warrior. His mother, the Citadels acting Elder, had kept it secret, apparently "as a joke". "Oh yeah, real funny, laugh it up…" William had remarked, sixteen at the time. He had quickly learned the three traits, the three things that his ancestor had gained from the Barioth. At least, he thought they were the three traits, but his mother had called them that, and really, she wasn't serious at the best of times. He repeated them to himself every time before a hunt. "Endurance, heat and balance." William had finished putting his armor on and headed towards the exit of the Citadels wall. Strapping his Switch Axe to his back, he heaved the heavy bar off the wooden door, and headed out into the tundra.

Little did he know, an elite team of hunters was on their way to find him… "KID! Stop fooling around! If we don't work as a team, we'll never find the Barioth Knights!" growled Demnos, his patience wearing thin. If all goes well, Demnos thought, a sneaky smile creeping onto his face, I can find this Barioth Warrior by myself…


	6. MHL: Knights of the Tundra Ch2

Monster Hunter Legends

Knights of the Tundra – Chapter 2

The ship pulled in at Moga Village, greeted by a local dressed in the armour of this region's Guild outpost. Demnos didn't really care for the Guild – he only cared about how much money he was payed. He had given up his old life with the Desert Nomads, and after an unsuccessful bout at hunting, had become a mercenary for hire. He still retained his famed weapon though – Siegmund, the evil looking Greatsword made of Rathalos materials. The local shook hands with Demnos, then his squad. After she finished, she said, "Good. If you'll just come with me, I will get a transport organized to take you to the tundra." The squad headed off, uncertainly following the Guild official. None of them had ever been to Moga Village. The bow master of Demnos' squad approached the official. "May I ask, is the tundra in the same area as the Pokke Mountains?"

"In the sense that they are both in the north, yes." The official replied.

"Oh. So are they like the mountains? Cos' if they are, we won't have much trouble."

"No, I believe they surround a frozen river, so much of the lowlands is frozen as well. The temperature is much lower than the Pokke Mountains, and the actual mountains and cliffs are extremely jagged." The official explained, smiling.

The bow master's face went pale, and he nodded slowly then retreated to the back of the group.

The bow master may have feared the tundra, but William did not. Growing up as a Knight in the tundra trained you in the ways of safely navigating its dangerous cliff faces. At the moment, he was standing precariously on the peak of an ice cliff, looking for any sign of a Barioth. He noticed a few dead Popo littered about, and decided to drop down and check it out. He slid awkwardly down the sloped side of the cliff, using his sharp gauntlets in an odd way of balancing. He dropped down suddenly, and he realised he had reached an entrance to the cave system that snaked its way through the ice mountains. "Don't want to run into a Gigginox now…" he noted out loud. Heading down a safe pathway that ran down the outside of the mountain, he heard the echo of a roar. He was closing in on the Barioth. And it was a biggun… he had just stepped in one of its footprints.

When the Guild official had said "transport", Demnos hadn't expected this. They were travelling to the tundra on a carriage being pulled by Aptonoth. Demnos had asked why, but the official had only replied with "You'll see!". The kid from Pokke spoke up. "This sucks. I wanna hunt some monsters damnit!"

"Are we gonna actually hunt any monsters?" said another.

Demnos turned around from the front of the carriage, a furious glare on his face. "That depends. Would you like to go into a hunt against monsters you've never seen before, monsters that can live on land AND water? You guys would not last A MINUTE. Now stop yapping, and focus on the mission!" Demnos just finished saying, then the carriage was jerked forward as the Aptonoth that were controlling the carriage sped up alarmingly. "Now were talking!" Demnos grinned. The driver looked at him, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and went back to steering. The lance enthusiast was peering out the back of the carriage, and he nervously said "Erm… cap'n? You might wanna see this." Demnos cautiously moved to the back of the carriage. He looked out, and his eyes widened in alarm. "What the?"

Out on the track behind them, an alarming number of small bird wyverns were chasing the carriage! Demnos moved back to the front, and the driver said, "Never seen a pack of Jaggi before?" chuckling to himself.

Even the Barioth's snores were loud. Keeping his distance, William had tracked the Barioth through the snow. He had lost it at one point, but had eventually caught up with it. For such a big wyvern, it had managed to be very stealthy and quick. William was choosing what to do next: his whole hunt could depend on how he handled the sleeping Barioth. Night had fallen not long ago, and he needed to get to a shelter soon. This was his dilemma. He could go and find shelter, and track the Barioth in the morning, or, he could wound it now and combat it. "Nah." He said softly, and turned to go. But, just his luck, a Baggi had snuck up behind him, and now chose to lash out at him. Crying out, William stumbled, pulling out his Switch Axe to deal with the Baggi. The Baggi did not realise the danger it was in till the last second. William, his back to the Barioth, had not seen it wake up. He had not seen it circle around just out of the Baggi's eyesight, and Williams. Which was why he was so shocked when the Baggi was thrown to the side by a powerful gust of wind, and the following Barioth. "Oh, shit…" William muttered, as he realized he would have to fight to get away successfully. Luckily, the Barioth was busy ripping the Baggi to shreds, and this gave William some extra hits. Striking its back first, William jumped to avoid its sweeping tail, as the Barioth swung round. He then sliced at its forearms, running past them on his way to the Barioth's tail. But he had not remembered the Barioth's size: in a moment it had knocked him flat on his back with a second spin. Leaping up quickly to avoid the Barioth's vicious fangs, he headed off out into the snow, sheathing his Switch Axe and going into a sprint. He zigzagged wildly, not daring to look back. He kept running, and dived into the first visible cave. In one way, he had chosen to find shelter…

On the Aptonoth carriage, Demnos' squad had fallen asleep, the Jaggi long since gone. Demnos had been dozing, but an odd noise in the distance had woken him. Taking over the driving from the old man whose carriage it was, he asked, "How long will it take to reach the tundra?"

"My Aptonoth can only take you as far as the snow forest, but then it is only about a two hour walk to the ice river and the village there. You and your… squad, should reach it by mid-morning if you set off early."

"Perfect. Nothing like a freezing cold morning to get you going." Demnos replied groggily.


	7. MHL: Knights of the Tundra Ch3

Monster Hunter Legends

Knights of the Tundra – Chapter 3

Having to spend the night in an ice cave wasn't comfortable. William had made a quick, makeshift-sleeping mat, and then had walled himself in by covering the entrance with snow. He had woken up cold and drained of energy, but a hot drink and a couple of rations had sorted it out. His wife was probably wondering where he was. It wasn't uncommon for a Knight to end up camping while out in the tundra. Its harsh conditions and powerful monsters made it hard for most Knights to return to the Citadel without stopping. William had proceeded that morning to head for the ice river, leaving dead Popo in a bad excuse for a trail. The ice river was a common area for combat, as its open land gave hunters room to attack and evade monsters, as well as the occasional ice break…

"It's really cold." Said the old dual blade wielder, who was used to the desert heat. "Um, yeah, it usually is in mountains. Haven't you ever been to any mountains before?" replied the bow master. "…no."

"And you call yourself a hunter…" sighed the bow master.

"You're one to talk. I saw you cringe at the sight of these mountains!" replied the old man with a grunt.

"Shut up, both of you!" Demnos snarled. He had gotten fed up of his squad bickering. Trust the Guild to give me the worst combination of hunters, thought Demnos. The squad had reached the ice river an hour ago, and had been following it for a while with no sign of civilisation. A deafening roar broke the silence, from somewhere on the other side of the river. What had made the roar, none of the hunters knew. Five pairs of eyes scanned the ice cliffs in search of something, but nothing caught their attention. "Hrmm," Demnos murmured, "best be careful in this environment…"

Hidden in the maze of cliffs, William had heard the roar to. But he knew where it had come from. After William had left a dead Popo on the ice river, he had gone back into the cliffs, watching his trail from above. Soon, the Barioth had appeared. Near invisible in a blizzard, the Barioth's white scales had hidden it from William's gaze for a moment. But then, at almost the same time, they had noticed each other. That was when the Barioth roared. Clutching his ears, William dropped down off his ledge and unsheathed his Switch-Axe. The Barioth came leaping at William, over the dead Popo, its bounds causing shakes in the ice. It stopped to a skidding halt, narrowly missing William. He ran into the Barioth's side, hacking with his Axe. This moved the Barioth closer to the ice river, but the Barioth wasn't going easily. William decided on a rather rash tactic. He angered the Barioth further, by attacking and dodging most of its attacks. Then, William sheathing his weapon on the way, headed off towards the ice river at a sprint. He had studied the Barioth's movements all his life, and this hunt depended on those studies being right.

William burst onto the ice river, still running at full pace. He looked down the ice river, and noticed a few hunters from a different region heading his way. The leader pointed and started to jog, waving on the way. William's eyes widened as he looked back to where the Barioth was hovering, and then back to the small group of hunters. William cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "STAY BACK!", but the one at the front didn't seem to be listening. William dropped to the ground as the Barioth flew down, gliding just over where William's head had been.

Demnos hadn't been expecting that. It was the strangest looking monster he had encountered. He guessed from the guild official's descriptions that this was a Barioth. Oh, he thought, that's why he yelled stay back… The man was getting up now, his weapon in his hand. "Can we lend a hand mate?" Demnos called. It wouldn't hurt to give his squad a hunt, if they had wanted one from stepping in Moga Village. The man turned to Demnos, and then looked quizzically at his squad. He made a face as though he was making a decision, then said "Sure. But be careful, this is a biggun!" He ran after the Barioth, which had recovered and was now on the ice river facing Demnos. Demnos grabbed his Greatsword, and headed to join the man. The beast was extremely odd in combat. Many of its moves were unpredictable to Demnos, who blocked a tail swipe with his Greatsword. Demnos swung, but his strike missed and smacked the ice, breaking part of it. "Go for its arms!" he heard one of his squad call. Executing a side swing, he caught the Barioth on the arm. It flinched, and backed off as it saw the other hunters readying to strike. It gave one loud roar, then glided off into the ice cliffs. "Thanks for that." Said the man with the Switch-Axe. "No problem. My squad here was itching for a hunt."

"What was that?" asked the kid.

"That, was a Barioth. And a biggun at that. It'll be back, I'm sure it will be." The man paused, and studied the squad for a second. "I'm being rude," he said suddenly, "Hello! My name is William, and I am a Barioth Knight. To be exact, I am the Barioth Warrior. Do you folks need any hel-" he stopped short as Demnos levelled his Greatsword at William's neck. "I believe you will be coming with us, Monster Warrior."


	8. MHL: Knights of the Tundra Ch4

Monster Hunter Legends

Knights of the Tundra – Chapter 4

William gulped, not sure what to do in this situation. He had a Greatsword leveled at his chin, and a foreigner glaring at him with a squad of dimwits. Cautiously, he asked, "What is this about? I haven't done anything to you… have I?"

"My name is Demnos. My squad and I have been hired to bring you back to Guild headquarters in Dondruma, so you can pass on all your freaky little secrets to new hunters. And we have been told to use any force necessary… so, are you going to come willingly, or am I gonna have to cripple you…"

"Um, cap'n? Couldn't we just knock him out and tie him up?" murmured the one with the lance.

"SHUT UP! We do this whatever way William chooses! Now… huh?" By the time Demnos had turned back, William had run off back across the ice river. He turned and saw Demnos running after him, which was a struggle as he was still holding his Greatsword. Sensing a fight, William brought out his Switch-Axe and went into a fighting stance on the ice. He would use his balance and endurance to outwit this mercenary…

Demnos enjoyed it when they ran. It gave his mission more purpose, more challenge… His squad hadn't moved much, but he didn't care. They were spineless in one on one combat, as they were used to fighting monsters, not humans. Demnos had caught up to William, and he swung his Greatsword in a side slash. If the freak hadn't slid backwards, he would have had his ribs crushed. As he prepared to swing again, he heard William say, "Weapons are for fighting monsters, not man!" What a fool. The Barioth Knights obviously hadn't had much contact with the outside world, let alone the Guild. "You Knights should've given in to the Guild a long time ago!" Demnos yelled back, "You only secluded yourselves in these mountains! What is your PURPOSE!" Demnos brought his Greatsword up in a great arch, and it crashed down on the ice with a deafening crack.

William saw this as his chance to attack, or at least make the man back off. He made a wild swing with his Axe, which the man fluently dodged. Switching to the sword, William slashed back across and nicked Demnos' arm. Enraged, Demnos cried out and swung over his head and smashed the ice yet again. With his heightened balance, William could feel something shift beneath him… the ice was cracking. Any extra weight would start a chain reaction, causing the ice river to break up. That was when William spotted the Barioth. It had probably gone to eat some of the dead Popo's and recovered some energy. It was now back, and it looked angry… The other hunters, Demnos squad, saw it too, as they headed off across the ice to go and combat it. Demnos had his back to it, and William could see the Barioth going into a leap.

He had no idea what happened when it did. There was a crack, and Demnos could feel something behind him… Turning around cautiously, his Greatsword still ready to attack, Demnos realized it was the Barioth from before. It was balanced carefully on four blocks of ice, each limb on a different block. The Barioth had its head down, and was making an odd whining noise. The blocks grew further apart, and the Barioth wobbled. "Stupid beast," Demnos muttered, taking one hand off his Greatsword to watch the great monster fall. It reared its head up, and Demnos thought it was going to make one last roar, and instinctively drew his hands up to ears. But suddenly, William was yanking him back as the Barioth made a final attempt to get out of its predicament. It opened its powerful jaws, and its tusks clamped down just in front of Demnos face. The Barioth fell, lashing out wildly in the freezing water, and sank, carrying Demnos' arm with it. He was in such awe and shock he didn't notice at first. But the warmth of his blood soon brought him back to his senses, along with William shaking him.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit…" William was shocked. The Barioth had managed to clamp down on the exact space between Demnos' gauntlet and chest plate, ripping most of his arm off. The sight was rather horrific. Demnos' squad was returning, and the kid had vomited when he saw Demnos' state. "Demnos, can you hear me? Demnos?" No response. "Any of you here know any first aid? I need some help bandaging him up." William looked from face to face, then the old man spoke. "I have some immunizers… if that helps."

"YES! Pass them over. Thanks…" William, holding the immunizer, managed to get some into Demnos mouth. Bandaging the wound as best he could, William looked at the worried faces of the hunters. "Ok. I'm going to have to take him to the Citadel – it has the best medical service for miles. I'll need one of you to help me."

"I will! I'm from Pokke. I can go through mountains easy!" the kid volunteered. "Great. Let's get going then."

With Demnos slung over his shoulder, William made the trip to the Citadel in reasonable time. The kid had come in useful, slaying a few Baggi on the way. He navigated the complicated mazes of caves and ice mounds, eventually reaching the far side of the tundra. Above, bridging the valley it was nestled in, lay the Citadel. "What's your name kid?" asked William. "Markus. None of the others bothered to learn it. Why are you trying to save Demnos? He tried to kill you. And if you do help him, won't he just sell out the location of the Citadel?" replied Markus, a concerned look on his face. "Hrmm. I expect we will drug him, and you, for the return trip. I am mainly saving him to see what information he has."

Later in that day, Markus was left down in the Citadel's medical room. William went to see his wife and told her where he had been and what had transpired. He also went and saw the elders, telling them his story as well. The elders all agreed that Demnos was to be cared for, but then returned to the Guild and sent to prison. The elders also agreed that they should have more contact with the outside world, and also with the other clans. Markus asked William when he came to see Demnos, "Do you think the Guild will come looking for trouble again?" William had no idea. The only information that could be extracted from Demnos was that the mission had always been to kill William, then blame it on a hunting accident – thus, the hired hunters purpose was explained.

"I don't think I trust the Guild anymore." Said Markus. It was the morning after Demnos had been returned to the squad, and he was asleep in the Aptonoth carriage. "And you promise you will turn Demnos in to Guild authorities?" this was William. "Yes, but it will have to be a minor one. Maybe far from Dondruma." Said the old man. Demnos' squad had turned out to be very cooperative, and had leapt at the chance of returning to Minegarde's main land. "But what I don't understand, is why would the Guild want to kill Monster Warriors? You guys are awesome! If they killed you, us hunters wouldn't learn how to fight the monsters of the Grand Trio!" remarked the bow master.

"I don't know why, but I think some thing bad is happening in the Guild. We should all be wary for the future." William looked back towards the tundra, and said his goodbyes to the squad. There was going to be harsh time ahead.


	9. MHL: The Tigrex's Rage  Prologue

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex's Rage – Prologue

Brandon stared out over the icy hills of the tundra, a habit inherited from his father, William. Over his years, Brandon had been stubborn to learn the Barioth Knights ways and codes – but he was grateful for being the Barioth Warrior, and having grown up in a loving family. His father was aging more, now he was in his fifties – he had a full grey moustache, and preferred to wear a coat over his armour. That was the thing with being a hunter – you stayed strong for your life, but strength was nothing if you died due to a silly mistake. Because of this, many hunters did not live past the age of thirty.

"Thought you'd be out here." William said, walking up to his son on the Citadels wall. "Come on in, everyone's waiting for you. And it'll be night soon - if you stay out to long you'll freeze." Brandon laughed, and walked with his father back to the Citadels living areas. The wind was making a high-pitched sound, indicating to the watchers on guard that there may be a blizzard coming from over the ice cliffs. Brandon turned round as he got to the door, looking up at the watchtower opposite. The guard on duty waved and gave the "all clear" signal, and Brandon waved back. Just as he was about to turn and go inside, the watchman yelled and fell over the tower, clutching his neck. Brandon ran over to the man, calling for help. William ran out the door, just as he saw a man in black cut down his son. The watchman had been a distraction. "Too easy," the man said, turning to William, "the whole families here!" William could now see the man clearly. He was clothed head to toe in black, which seemed to be over sleek armour. His face was covered in a black bandana, which hid everything but his eyes. In the night, they flashed red.

"Murderer…" snarled William. "Oh, that word. So uncivilised." Replied the man in black. "You just killed my SON, you bastard! You think that isn't uncivilised? HUH?" William's voice rose with his temper. He wanted to kill that man where he stood. The mans eyes grew cold now, and he said, slowly, "You won't grieve for much longer." The man made a sudden movement, and something stabbed into William's gut. His hands went down to the spot, and grasped a throwing knife. Before he could pull it out though, the man landed a powerful kick to William's chest, throwing him over the side of the Citadel. His body rolled as it hit the snow, and he tumbled trailing a streak of blood. Looking up, the last thing William saw before he blacked out was that man, his bandana pulled down, grinning.

William woke up a couple of hours later, in the dead of night. "EEARRRGHH!" He had forgotten for a moment about the knife in his gut. Lying back in the snow, William gritted his teeth and grabbed the knife. After a few moments of excruciating pain and loud screaming, William flung the knife away into the snow. He lay there in the snow, blood covering his hands, and trying not to fall asleep again. Tearing some of the lighter material from his coat, he wrapped his wound in a barely plausible bandage. William suddenly remembered something at the back of his mind. That man had killed his son. Tears fell down William's face, but he brushed them away before they could freeze. He sobbed loudly, and cursed his ancestor for learning the Barioth's ways. If it hadn't been for two of its traits, endurance and heat, William would be dead, and wouldn't have to go through this grief. He couldn't go back, that man would find out and come back. He knew where the Citadel was. Fighting back sobs, William staggered to his feet. Wrapping his coat around him, he headed off into the tundra. He would find out what was happening, and he would make whoever that man was pay.


	10. MHL: The Tigrex's Rage Ch1

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex's Rage – Chapter 1

Up in the mountains of Pokke, lies the temple of the Tigrex Samurai. All hunters know this. Many have sought guidance and help against the Tigrex – and all have been given the same answer, "Fight it as though YOU are the Tigrex – fight it with all the rage and power it would against you."

In Kai's case, this was more than a metaphor to not let up in attacking. He was the Tigrex Warrior – he had the Tigrex's rage, power and speed. Over ten years, he had honed these abilities with no hints or help, other than an old book given to the elders by on of his ancestors. It had listed the abilities, but it was Kai who had to figure out their meaning. Now, sparring with his friend Makoto, it was a match to remember. The Head Samurai against the Tigrex Warrior, in a Kendo final. In his helmet, Makoto grinned and bowed to Kai. On the other side of the square, Kai's face was set, and he returned the bow. Many of the junior Samurai where gathered, to watch along with their teachers. The other kendoka that had been knocked out earlier in the tournament had left. They had important things to do. Kai and Makoto where now into the match, circling each other. Kai made a feint, but Makoto didn't fall for it. Seeing an opening, Makoto went for the strike. Too late, he realized it had been Kai's intention to leave an opening. Kai span quickly and got a small strike on Makoto's glove – the point was his. Coming back to the centre, Kai was now grinning. At the signal, Makoto went straight forward with a kihon strike and got Kai heavily on the helmet. It was Makoto's point, but he was given a warning. Kai had lost his grin, and was now prepared. A half point to a full point… on more full hit and Makoto would win.

But Kai knew Makoto too well – his friend got cocky. Kai went into a defensive stance as Makoto tried to land strike after strike, but to no avail. Pushing backwards suddenly, Kai got a full point on Makoto's chest plate. It was a close match – one more point each to finish it. Kai rushed Makoto, but Makoto pushed back. Kai tried to break away, but in an unseen move, Makoto tripped Kai and got a full strike on the way down. The crowd cheered, and Makoto held out his hand to Kai. Kai grinned and stood up, shaking his friends hand. Afterwards, in the hallway out of the dojo, Nami stopped them. "Well done, both of you!" she said happily. Nami was the Hunting Administrator now, which meant she was gone on quests and Guild involved matters a lot. Makoto and Kai hadn't seen in her in a while, so they where surprised how she knew about the tournament. "I got back last night! I just didn't want to wake you guys up, and then I was really tired in the morning." She told them at a nearby table. "So, was it a big hunt this time, or Guild matters?" asked Makoto. "Guild matters. But it was very irritating – we went all the way to Dondruma, then they didn't even give us enough of what we came for!"

"What DID you go for in the first place? You didn't tell us…" asked Kai.

"Well… the elders and I where trying to get more hunter exchange with Pokke, but their Guild Master didn't know how, so we went to Dondruma, and then they told us we couldn't have any hunters." Nami explained.

"Well that hardly seems fair." Said Makoto.

At that moment, a messenger ran through the room, barging past a few people out towards the elder's hall. "What was that about?" asked an elderly Samurai from a nearby table. "D'you reckon we should go find out?" asked Nami, in a curious tone. "Ok. But it better not get us in trouble." Walking towards the elder's hall, they noticed that other Samurai were headed there too. The door was already open, as the messenger had left it like that when he rushed in. The elders had been expecting someone to follow, and had allowed the boy a moment of rest before he told them the message. Samurai slowly filled into the hall, and were talking away until the Grand Elder put up his hand for silence. "Now. Speak, messenger."

"…Ok. I have news, from the Moga region. The Barioth Knights, have had both their Monster Warriors assassinated. There were no witnesses to the event, but the Knight's report states: 'a guard on patrol found the son's body. He had been slashed in the neck, and was next to a wounded watchman who had fallen', err, it gets a bit gruesome, shall I continue?"

"Please do."

"Ok…'there was blood near the Citadel wall, and on further inspection, blood was also found trailed in the snow'," at this someone in the hall gasped. "A knife was also found, of unknown origin, further out in the snow. As we have found the son, we believe this to be the father's blood. No sign was found of the body, but he is presumed buried in the ice from the blizzard of that night.' That is the message, Grand Elder."

Everyone in the hall was silent. The Grand Elder spoke. "This is grave indeed. Everyone who is NOT part of the group of elders, please leave this room."

People began to leave the room, and those that were part of the group of elders moved towards the Grand Elder. "How will we handle this situation?" said Makoto, trying to make light of what had happened. "There are two ways, young Samurai. We can go and speak directly to the Guild, or we can talk with the Nargacuga clan."

"Grand Elder, why the Nargacuga clan?" this was Kai's old sensei, who had retired to become an elder a few years ago.

"It strikes me as curious, that in the years that we lost our first Tigrex Warrior, the Narga Clan have had no contact with us, save for hunting."

"I believe, Grand Elder, that it was assumed to be a Narga Clan assassin that killed my father." Said Kai, eager to have input on the matter.

"Yes, that was what was assumed. But we cannot make assumptions without evidence Kai. I know you are eager for the truth, but we cannot risk attacking the Narga Clan, not now."

"Well then at least let me speak with them! Send me to the Great Forest, Grand Elder, and I will find out what is going on! We have done NOTHING about the Narga Clan for TEN YEARS!" Kai roared, fuming.

The Grand Elder looked at Kai, as though he was judging him. Kai kept his gaze steady, trying to look confident. "I will talk this over with the other elders. Until then, you will go about your normal day." Said the Grand Elder, motioning for Kai to leave. Kai stood still, until Makoto nodded to his friend to leave. As Kai reached the hall's door, he turned back and said "I hope you make the right decision."


	11. MHL: The Tigrex's Rage Ch2

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex's Rage – Chapter 2

The elder's hall stood as a beacon of light in the dark, cold night. Many of those that were not needed had left the meeting in its early stages, but now only the senior Samurai were left talking. They had still not come to a decision. There were two views on the situation: firstly, they could send a group to the Guild, and demand a safe meeting with the Narga Clan elders. Or, the more favorable option at the moment, send Kai to the Narga Clan, with a supporting force of Samurai waiting to back up Kai. The Grand Elder, who was in favor of the first option, said, "We cannot risk upsetting the alliance we have now! If we get the Guild's support, we can at least talk with the Narga Clan peacefully. If we send Kai, there's no telling what will happen! I do not see how you can argue for a barbaric mission!"

Kai's old sensei spoke up now. "If you do decide on going to see the Guild, there is no telling what Kai will do. It is better to back up his mission, so if he fails, we can talk with the Guild anyway. It also satisfies Kai's need for the truth."

There was a murmur of approval in the group. Another Samurai spoke up. "Grand Elder, just agree with sending Kai. We have been at this for hours! We can always change things if need be."

The Grand Elder sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Fine. I will allow you to send Kai to the Great Forest," the group cheered, "On one condition – he must travel alone. It will force him to do nothing rash, and we can conduct other things without wasting Samurai." Most of the group agreed, but others thought it was foolish to send one man, on his own to the Great Forest. Up in the rafters of the hall, another person thought so too.

Kai woke leisurely, stumbling out of bed when someone started knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he called out, fully awake after his ling rest. "It's me, Nami. Hurry up, slow-poke!"

Kai opened the door, and Nami walked in, sitting down at his breakfast table. "What brings you here so early?" Kai joked.

"Ha-ha. This is no time for jokes, Kai! The Grand Elder decided."

"And?" Kai looked up in expectation.

"And… he will send you to the Great Forest. But he made it that you had to travel alone! He has put most Samurai to work, other than the elders who he has contacting the Guild in Pokke."

"And… you see a problem with this?" Kai responded, looking at Nami puzzlingly.

"Well, how are you going to make it to the Great Forest alone? There are countless monsters out there, and finding the Narga Clan's village hasn't been done by outsiders ever!"

Kai smiled. Nami never worried about anything, but she was worrying about him. "Don't worry Nami. If the Grand Elder says I have to travel alone, so be it. But that doesn't mean I have to."

"Kai, no-one can come with you. Everyone's working. I told you! The Grand Elder-" Nami noticed Kai was grinning.

"I'm going to find him." Kai's grin widened, and he hugged Nami.

No one was there to see Kai off, except for the Grand Elder. Makoto had left a note saying goodbye, but that was all. Kai was standing in his full armor, a combination of Tigrex materials and Samurai crafting techniques. His Wailing Cleaver shone on his back in the sunlight. "Alright then," said the Grand Elder, "Off on your way. Good luck."

"Thanks…" Kai muttered, bowing to the Grand Elder. Turning to leave, Kai felt pride swell inside him. He was beginning his quest for the truth, after ten, long years. Walking down the pathway out of the mountains, Kai wondered if he would ever return to the temple. Looking up at the sun, he smiled. He was going to be ok.

Unknown to him, he was not the only person to leave the temple without an audience. In a house near the wall that formed the temple's defenses, a small figure hopped lightly down over the wall. Watching the Tigrex Warrior walk down the path, the mysterious person waited, and followed.


	12. MHL: The Tigrex's Rage Ch3

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex's Rage – Chapter 3

Kai's first day of travel had been easy. Reaching Pokke village by mid afternoon, he had bought some supplies from the locals and headed down through the regions gate. He was now in free territory, just him and the monsters. He pulled out his map, and looking for the jungle, located his destination. He had wanted to avoid the swamp, but it looked as though he would end up camping there for the night.

Now, Kai was setting up traps around his camp. The swamp was the gap between the mountains and the jungle, a harsh area with numerous powerful monsters. The sun was going down, and it cast an eerie glow on the swamp. Kai could hear a party of hunters far off, fighting what sounded like an Iodrome and its pack. Their odd screeching was perfect for the strange surroundings. Finishing his last trap, Kai went back to his tent. It was set up on high ground, a fair way from the nearest cave. Hunters were usually not taught how to set up a camp – the Guild made sure hunters never had to hunt longer than a day. That, and the Guild supplied camps ready made for the hunters. For the Samurai however, a lot of their hunts were unofficial, so the Samurai were taught how to survive in the wild, protected from monsters in the night. Kai's tent was camouflaged by its green colour, blending in to the moss covered stone. The moon was rising now, and Kai could see the odd poisonous puddles appearing down in the marsh lowlands. "Poor sucker who steps in them…" he said to himself.

"Aww… shit!" cried the mysterious follower. He had just stepped in an odd purple puddle, and he was starting to feel woozy. Quickly grabbing an antidote, he sculled the whole thing till he felt better. Kai's follower had also set up camp, under a rock ledge. It gave natural protection from monsters, and also cut down on a lot of time putting up a tent. He had had the worst luck following Kai. He had managed to lose him for a while upon first entering the swamp, and then got into a fight with a Shogun Ceanataur, slowing him down even more! "Darn it." He muttered as he stepped in another puddle.

Night passed, and Kai woke early. He packed up camp quickly, and was soon on his way across the swamp. He had chosen to take a direct route cutting across a corner of the swamp, which would take him to the river that eventually flowed into the jungle. Kai wondered how he was going to find his guide to the Great Forest. His path through the swamp was mainly over high ground, away from the marshes and caves. A sound caught his attention. It had been a tumble of rocks, or something… he couldn't be sure. Looking to the east, he recalled the rumours he had heard as a teen about the mercenary village hidden in the swamp. They were supposedly concealed in an extremely harsh marshland, a favourite habitat for lethal monsters. He continued walking, and hours later the swamp had melted away. He was now in an unnamed forest, which he supposed led to jungle. A roar echoed off in the distance, and Kai quickened his pace. He wanted to avoid monsters as best he could, as it would only slow him down. Another roar, this time closer. Looking around, Kai could only see the forest. A shadow passed over the trees, and Kai looked up just in time to spy a Rathian flying off.

The Rathian had shocked Kai's follower, and he had nearly given up his hiding place in fright. He hadn't been out this far out in the wild before – he had mainly stuck to the mountains and swamps, with a couple of trips to the desert. Looking down from the tree he was up in, he saw Kai start jogging, obviously trying to avoid the Rathian. Following through the trees as best he could, he lost sight of Kai once or twice among the dense foliage. He continued on, and roughly a half hour later, came to a stop. He had spotted the end of the trees – and also Kai. Kai was down at a stream, looking up and down, as if he was deciding which way to go. The follower leant forward, trying to see the stream more clearly, and felt something drop from his pocket.

Kai could not remember the stream well. He had been to a point in its travel once before, where it became a river, but had never been this far up. He sat down, and just as he did, heard a soft clink. Turning around quickly, he noticed a shining object glint in the sunlight. Getting up and walking over, he looked down. It was a small zenny, Minegarde's currency. He sighed, and realized what had been making the strange noises. Looking up, a boy dropped out of the trees just in front of him. "Hello, Tenma."

"Hey Kai…" murmured Tenma. He was short for a boy his age, his Tigrex armour having been re-sized.

"You realize your brother is going to kill you when he finds out you've been following me." Said Kai, giving Tenma his sternest look.

"You'd really send me back? I'm here to help you! I just…"

"Just what?"

"Just… the Grand Elder made it sound so terrible, making you go alone. I wanted to help you out originally, but then I got used to sneaking around. I heard the Grand Elder's meeting. He didn't seem to like you much." Tenma said, avoiding Kai's eyes.

Suddenly, Kai laughed. "You're the complete opposite of your brother! Not in the eavesdropping part, but in the way you would go against the elders! Ha!"

"So… you're not sending me back to the temple?" asked Tenma, hopeful.

Kai looked at Tenma seriously now, as if deeming him strong enough to help. "Ok. I won't, but I will send word to your brother. Makoto will be really worried about you."

Shaking hands, Kai explained the situation to Tenma, and how he was going to find a guide to help them. "You think we'll be lucky enough to find him?" asked Tenma, not sure of Kai's idea. "I'm not so sure either, but we can try."

Kai and Tenma had already walked a fair way down the stream, and the greenery had changed to a more jungle based one. Kai suddenly stopped and flung his arm out to stop Tenma as well. "What?"

"Quiet." Replied Kai. Up ahead, there was a rustle in the trees. Then a loud screech broke the silence, and the Rathian from before burst out onto their path. Unsheathing their weapons, Kai and Tenma got ready to fight.


	13. MHL: The Tigrex's Rage Ch4

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex's Rage – Chapter 4

The Rathian's wail filled Kai and Tenma's ears as it charged at them. My Wailing Cleaver will make short work of it, thought Kai. Kai moved into an attack stance, but before he could strike Tenma ran forward. Tenma was slicing wildly with his sword, making the Rathian flinch a little. Unluckily, it realised that Tenma was missing with most of his attacks. Kai went in to strike again, but he was caught with a tailspin that flung him off his feet.

Tenma struck out at the Rathian's face, making it yelp in pain. "Ha!" Tenma cried, thinking he had the Rathian under control. The Rathian brought its head back to look at Tenma, who realised it was in rage. "…Awww, come on!" he cried, running towards the river as the Rathian aimed a fireball his way. Reaching the riverbank, he spun round with his shield up, and noticed Kai getting up again. The Rathian was focused on Tenma, but for how long?

Tenma dared a taunt. "Come get me yah stupid wyvern!" At that, the Rathian charged. As it ran on, Kai came in from the side and sliced down with his katana, severing the Rathian's tail. It tripped in pain, stopping dangerously close to Tenma. Seeing an escape, Tenma ran towards Kai.

Kai had his katana levelled at the Rathian as it got up. It roared, and Tenma covered his ears, but Kai kept a steady gaze. The Rathian seemed to be confused for a moment, then yelped and flew off. Kai watched it go until it was safely out of sight. "Whoa! That was good as Kai! You just came in, and WOOSH! Off with its tail! Heheh… Kai?" Tenma queried, looking up at Kai. Kai lowered his eyes and glared at Tenma. Tenma made a sort of whine sound, and said, "No wonder the Rathian flew off…" No sooner had he said it, the crimson colour of Kai's eyes faded away. Kai coughed, and muttered, "Let's go."

The duo continued their trek down the river, and eventually made it to the huge hunting ground known as the Jungle. It was spectacular in the sun – shining waterfalls cascaded into a gigantic lake, and the green islands where vibrant with colour and life. "Amazing…" gawped Tenma, taking in the surroundings. "Take a long look kid, we can't stay here long." Remarked Kai, seeing Tenma's amazement. "What? Why not?" replied Tenma, shocked.

"We have to cut across it. We're heading for the Tower."

"But- where is the Tower exactly? I know you said he would be there, but I don't know really what it is."

"It's deeper in the Jungle. Far from the Giant Lake. That's why we can't stay for long."

"Oh…" Tenma sighed.

They headed towards a patch of dense jungle on the mainland, following an odd trail. Tenma stepped in something, making a squelch sound. "What the heck was that?" asked Kai, fuddled.

"Urm… I think its Congalala poo."

Later, in the dense foliage of the jungle, Kai and Tenma had had no more trouble from monsters. "It's rather strange. There is usually a lot more monsters around…" Kai looked at Tenma, a sneaky smile on his face. "Maybe it's your Congalala poo." Kai snickered, and stifled a full laugh. "Hey, for all you know, it probably is the poo! Most monsters are afraid of Congalalas! This marks their territory! It's a sign of power!"

At this, Kai broke out into hysterics. "When he recovered enough to a slight giggle, he said, "Your walking around with its territorial dung! Bwahaha!" Tenma's face went serious, but Kai just fell to the ground clutching his sides. "Keep walking." Tenma spat, and marched ahead. "Awww, come on Tenma! Don't get shitty with me!" Kai said, then realised his pun, and began giggling again, but trudged on because his sides hurt. Catching up to Tenma when he thought his joke had worn off, Kai asked, "What kind of sword is that?"

"This? Oh, it's not mine. I use sword and shield, but I kinda borrowed this from Makoto. It's an upgraded Princess Rapier. Works wonders against Tigrex."

"Cool. We should be nearing the edge of the Tower's region soon." Kai commented, seeing the sun start to go down.

An hour later, Kai and Tenma trudged out into a clear space. Looking up, dark rock walls loomed ahead. Smoke was coming from somewhere, but the rocks hid wherever it originated from. Tenma stopped, unsure about the place, but Kai kept walking. "Come on. It's just around the corner." Tenma cautiously followed Kai, wary of the rock. He could see some kind of moss covering the top edges of the cliffs. Sure enough though, just around the corner of the rock was a small village. People bustled about, moving baskets of food to and fro, taking wood to the fire, and talking. Someone stopped, and noticed Kai and Tenma. "Heyyy! A hunter! Haven't seen one in these parts for awhile!" the man called, seemingly friendly. "Well, I'm not a hunter per se…" Kai called back. The man walked up to Kai, and shook his hand. "Wow. It's really been five years? It's great to see you Kai." The man smiled.

"Great to see you to, Thomas. Is the Guardian here?"

"Humph. Just like you, you come back here and the first thing you ask is whether the Guardian is here. Well he's not." Replied Thomas.

"What! That's not fair! We came all this way an-" Tenma cried out, but stopped short as he saw Thomas smiling.

"He's not here at the moment, boy. He'll be back tomorrow morning. Now, what is your name?"

"Tenma. I'm Makoto's younger brother."

"Tenma… you stink. What'd you eat, kid?"

Kai cracked up, and Tenma glared at him, but explained the story to Thomas, who was soon in the same state as Kai after he finished.

Night had fallen, and the little jungle village had given Kai and Tenma shelter and food. They tried to be as hospitable as they could, as they didn't get many visitors. Kai, Tenma and Thomas sat by the fire and told stories of hunts from years passed. Tenma changed subject, asking, "Who is the Guardian?"

Thomas glanced at Kai, and then turned back to Tenma. "I think, only he can tell you that himself. We only know that he's our saviour, our protector. Tomorrow, your questions will be answered."


	14. MHL: The Tigrex's Rage Ch5

Monster Hunter Legends

The Tigrex's Rage – Chapter 5

Tenma woke leisurely in the tent, and noticed that Kai had already left. Hearing movement outside, he sat up in the bed the village had shared. Tenma was tired, having gotten to sleep late last night. He wasn't used to sleeping in a different place, and when he finally got to sleep, it was late, and Kai's snoring didn't help. Tenma's armour was placed next to the bed, with his pack and sword. Looking over to the other side of the tent, he noticed Kai had taken his armour. Staggering outside, he was greeted by Thomas. "Morning. Took you long enough to wake up, Kai already left for the tower."

"Huh? He's already gone?" replied Tenma groggily.

"Yup. He woke early, ate breakfast, even waited a while for you. But he gave up and headed off to the tower. If you get ready soon, I'll lead you to the entrance."

"…Ok. I won't take to long."

Tenma hurriedly put on his armour, and ate a quick breakfast. He then headed off with Thomas down a moss-covered path, laden with rocks and trees. A fair way off, Tenma heard the rush of water. "Don't worry, it's not far. The tower is just hidden behind these rocks and cliffs, that's all." Thomas was saying.

"I've heard about the tower from other Samurai. Is it really a small hunting ground?" asked Tenma, curious to know.

"Well, yes and no. There are some strange monsters that take refuge around the tower. Elder dragons are common. Some flying wyverns show up now and again, but they are no real trouble to the village. Only Yama Tsukami is dangerous." Replied Thomas, and then stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip.

Turning around a corner, the tower came into view. It was huge – it was situated on a large rock-like structure, which itself towered above the jungle below. Due to this, the top of the tower rose high into the clouds. "Ok. Just follow the path up to those stairs, and Kai should be waiting. I have to head back now. Good luck!" Thomas stated, then turned and jogged back along the path. Tenma turned back to the tower, and noticed Kai at the bottom of the stairs. Jogging over to him, Tenma asked, "What is with Thomas and this place?"

"Oh, nothing. He just dislikes being away from the town. He's not a hunter, so he fears he may be attacked by monsters," Kai chuckled at this, "Come on, let's head up."

Starting up the stairs, Tenma felt an odd presence ahead. He couldn't explain why or how, but the tower was radiating waves of mystery and ancientness. It had power. Eventually reaching the top of the stairs, Kai told Tenma to wait at the top. Tenma nodded, then looked forward. Sitting not to far away, was a hunter, but Tenma couldn't see his face behind his mask. Kai sat down in front of the man, and made a bow. The polite Samurai greeting, Tenma knew. The hunter returned the bow, and was silent for a moment. He then spoke, in a low, old voice, "What are you here for?"

Kai replied slowly, "My name is Kai. I am the Tigrex Warrior, and I seek your assistance in travelling to the Great Forest, as my companion and I do not know the way."

The hunter nodded, and then said, "I know who you are. And I also know why you are heading to the Great Forest."

Tenma watched on, stunned by the hunters knowledge. "Did you not expect me to know? I'm the Guardian. News always reaches my ears one way or another."

Kai shrugged casually, a movement Tenma thought was disrespectful in the presence of the Guardian. "I knew you would know my situation. You met my father years ago. He told me you watch the goings on of Minegarde. Now, will you be our guide or not?"

At this, Tenma thought the Guardian would be furious, but he replied casually. "Sure. I will help you get to the Great Forest, and to its inner sanctum. But, you must promise me one thing."

"Anything in return for your help." Kai replied.

"Hmm. Good. Are you prepared to leave this place?"

"Yes. Aren't you going to tell me what to promise?"

"No. Not yet. But when I ask you, you will promise without question." The Guardian stood up, and declared, "Let's move."

He walked off briskly, past Tenma and straight on down the stairs. Kai got up and patted Tenma on the shoulder as he passed, following the Guardian. The trio got to the bottom of the stairs easily, the downward trek much quicker. Tenma was confused to the Guardian's intentions and mood.

Making a short pass through the village, Kai said thankyou to Thomas and the village for being so kind. They then headed for the jungle once more, but it was a way neither Kai nor Tenma had taken before. They headed back through the dense jungle, towards the east, and the coast. "Guardian," asked Kai suddenly, "What route are we taking to the Great Forest exactly? I know it is south, close to the two deserts. We seem to be going to the coast…"

"Heheh… don't worry. Were not heading to the coast. I am actually taking you to the Valley of the Twins, it is a much faster way to get to the Great Forest."

The Valley of the Twins, Tenma had heard this name before, but he could not remember where. "Also," continued the Guardian, "It avoids the Guild. They may have outposts along the Valley here and there, but no serious places of authority." Tenma decided it was his time to cut in. He had not yet spoken to the Guardian yet. "Why are we avoiding the Guild? You never really explained that to me."

The Guardian turned to look at Tenma, as though noticing him for the first time. Tenma could not see anything of the Guardian's expression through his mask. "The Guild, Tenma, does not like interfering with the Grand Trio's problems. They prefer to keep to themselves, and look down on the Grand Trio."

"I see." Tenma replied, realising he would get no more information. He chose to ask a different question. "What armour is that? It seems to be made of wood, but no wood I've seen. It can't be very protective."

In his mask, the Guardian smiled to himself. "This armour is very protective, young Tenma. It is made of Ancient Dragonwood, just like my longsword, and is extremely strong. It is proof of one who has faced the Yama Tsukami." The Guardian's tone lightened now. "Coincidentally, it happens to be called Guardian Spirit Shin by the Guild. My title, though, is not related to this armour."

And so it went like this for hours – Tenma asking a question, the Guardian answering. He seemed to have an answer to everything Tenma could think of. By sundown, the trio had reached the edge of the jungle. The trees had thinned out into shrubbery and plains of grass spread out before them. "We will have to camp soon. The Valley of the Twins can wait till tomorrow." Finding a suitable area, Kai set up a perimeter of traps whilst Tenma and the Guardian prepared their tents. Once all was done, the three sat down at the fire and discussed the coming day. "How will we cross the Valley of the Twins? I have heard some strange carapeceons live there, and the Valley gets very wide at some points." Kai asked, eager to know all the details.

"Well," replied the Guardian, "There are some very strange creatures in the Valley. But, we wont have to fight any if were lucky. We'll be following the edge, on the Forest side. I know where to cross, so don't worry."

"Guardian," enquired Tenma, "Do you know why its called the Valley of the Twins?"

"Of course. Don't they teach young Samurai the legends of old anymore? They mustn't. All right, from my memory, the Valley of the Twins is situated exactly in the middle of Minegarde, cutting the land in half. Supposedly, when the Great Wyvern died, it split into to two: the dark god Akantor, and the white god Ukanlos. The two monsters appeared on either side of the Valley, and the hunters who had slain the Great Wyvern saw them as twins. The wyverns then went their separate ways, Akantor crossing the desert to the volcanoes, and Ukanlos crossing the swamps to the mountain peaks. Its just an old legend."

Tenma was awed by the Guardian's knowledge, but he was also tired. He wanted to sleep badly. Saying a quick goodnight, Tenma stumbled into his tent and fell asleep soon. Back at the fire, Kai asked the Guardian again.

"Are you going to tell me what I have to promise?"

The Guardian looked at Kai, and said nothing. "I will choose the time, when it is right. I just hope you can keep it."


End file.
